


Headfirst for Halos

by GingerKittyCat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Oops, but its kinda sad, not what you'll probably expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerKittyCat/pseuds/GingerKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico is dying and Percy can't let that happen, no matter what the cost is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headfirst for Halos

**Author's Note:**

> Good Evening my amazing demigods and mortals :3 How are you all? I hope you're all as good as I am; my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt arrived today and I'm going to see my favourite band, Fall Out Boy, live tomorrow :') To those that are reading Cancer Boy, I'll assure you an update is on it's way, I've just been busier than I could have expected and I had a little loss of inspiration. But, hopefully, the next chapter should be uploaded within the next few days. Friday at the latest. 
> 
> Sorry for any, and all, grammatical and punctuation errors. If you notice them and feel the need to point them out, that would be very much appreciated. I'm also really sorry if they're out of character at all. 
> 
> And thank you guys for all your continued support on each fic and for reading this :3 Every kudo, comment, bookmark and read is highly appreciated!

Percy stared at Nico's frail body, trying not to notice the blood. There was so much blood. The crimson liquid laced his forehead, trailing down his face. His hands and arms were splotched with it and his black shirt was drenched. It hadn't seemed possible that someone could bleed so much until that moment. There was so much blood.

"Nico?" Percy whispered, his voice trembling. The younger boy's chest fluttered gently, the movement only noticeable if stared hard at. Even then, it seemed like something imagined. Percy moved his shaking fingers to Nico's neck, ignoring the blood on his own fingers. It wasn't even his own blood; it was Nico's.

Percy hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until he exhaled deeply upon finding his friend's pulse. It was weak and only thumping softly, but it was there. He was still alive. There was something he could still do.

Tears gathered in Percy's eyes and, for once, he let them roll down his cheeks. They washed away the dirt smothering his skin and left clean trails. Small noises escaped his mouth as he tried not to cry harder, his breath catching in his throat. 

"Percy." A faint voice whispered. If Percy hadn't seen Nico's lips twitch, he would have thought he'd imagined it, but the other boy did speak. Nico's eyelids fluttered open and his eyes attempted to focus on Percy. The older boy tried not to flinch as he noticed his friend's eyeballs roll around his head, struggling to stay locked on him.

"Nico, you're alive." Percy whimpered, adjusting himself so he was closer. He hestitantly took Nico's hand to reassure him that he was there, flinching as his fingers touched something wet. Desperately trying to push his mind away from the blood, he concentrated on Nico's face, waiting for him to say something. Hoping there was something he could do to stop Nico from losing any more blood. There was so much blood. 

"Not for long." Nico gasped, his voice scratchy and dry. It was barely audible and Percy had to move his head closer to hear it clearly. 

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do. I'm going to die." Nico's words were worse than a punch in the gut - Percy's breath evaporated like he'd been dealt a blow to the stomach. He remained motionless as though he'd been winded, struggling to regain the air that had been knocked out of him.

"You can't die." Percy said. His voice was an octave higher than usual and if Nico noticed, he didn't let on. It's not like Percy would blame him for not noticing anyway; he was dying.

"Nothing you can do."

"Can't Hades' do something?" Percy suggested, his mind racing. He had to find some way to save Nico.

"No. Favouritism." 

"Nico..." Percy said softly, taking a deep breath to summon his courage and gather his composure. "The underworld... It's still a soul for a soul isn't it." 

"Yeah." Panic built up in his voice as he spoke his next words. "Why? Percy, you're not going to do something stupid like kill someone..."

"Nico, stop talking. You're exhausted and you need to save your strength for meeting your father. Everything will be alright. I promise." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Nico's forehead, hoping to make a point. He knew about the younger boy's crush, but he hadn't had time to do anything about it. As Nico had told him, they'd been interrupted by Gaia's forces and a full-blown war had broken out. There had been so many casualties, but none of Percy's close friends had been killed. Not until... No, Nico wouldn't die. Percy would make sure of it.

The younger boy didn't say another word so Percy hauled him over his shoulder, trying to find the easiest way to carry him. He was lighter that Percy would have ever imagined - weighing practically nothing - so he adjusted him in his arms until he was holding him bridal style. If Nico hadn't been so weak and close to death - the only colour on his drained, deathly pale face being the trails of blood - Percy could have imagined him blushing.

Percy called Mrs O'Leary, waiting patiently until his companion arrived. She bounded into view, her tongue lolling out and a happily crazed expression across her dog face. When she glanced around, her happiness faded and was replaced with the most depressed expression Percy could ever imagine a dog having. She sniffed the air and inhaled the strong scent of blood as she started to whine. There was so much blood. 

"Mrs O'Leary. I need you to help me get Nico to the Underworld." Percy said hoarsely, swallowing to rid himself of his tears. A dry lump burned in his throat and he closed his eyes for a moment. One. Two. Three. He opened his eyes again, knowing it would pay in the long run to allow himself time to gather his composure. 

Carefully, he draped Nico over the hellhound's large back before climbing on himself. He fidgeted until he was comfortable, holding his friend against him to stop him from sliding off. Holding onto her collar with one hand, Percy gently said, "Okay, girl, please can you shadow-travel us to the Underworld." She barked and the scene around them dissolved.

/

When the three of them appeared in the Underworld, Nico was gasping for air. His body was jerking crazily as he tried to orientate himself through the shadow-travelling. It was impossible and only causing him pain. Percy gently rested his hands on the younger boy's shoulders and held him firmly, halting his squirming in the upper half of his body until the Underworld became clear around them.

"Breathe, Nico. Just hold on." Percy whispered, running his fingers across one side of Nico's face. The younger boy closed his eyes and relaxed. Percy tried to ignore the fact that his hands were smudging more blood across his friend's face. There was just so much blood.

Mrs O'Leary barked, reminding Percy that he needed too hurry. He jumped off her back and she lowered herself, making it easier for him to gather Nico up into his arms. Mrs O'Leary yawned at that moment and stretched her front paws, adjusting herself before she dozed off to sleep.

"Good girl." Percy whispered as he turned his back on her. Nico was hanging limply from his arms, his head flopping dangerously from side to side. Percy wished that he had enough strength and energy to hold himself upright, but he clearly didn't. 

Rapidly, Percy carried Nico through the Fields of Asphodel towards Hades' palace. His intent was clear in his mind and, if he really had to, he'd get on his knees and beg Hades. The thought alone made Percy shudder, but he had to do something to save Nico. He just couldn't let him die, not after everything he'd been through and done for him.

"What are you doing, Percy?" Nico murmured. His voice was weaker than the last time he spoke and Percy tried not to think about how close he was to death. Bringing him into the Underworld was probably a mistake, but he had to try his idea. If it didn't work, Nico would meet the same fate he was headed towards. But if it did work, he could save his friend's life. He would have done anything to save his friend's life.

"Be quiet. Save your strength." Percy said quietly. When Nico didn't say anything more, he guessed that his advice had been taken. He knew that the son of Hades was still living; he could feel his faint pulse beating through his fingers that were tightly holding his friend close to him. But he knew it wouldn't last. He knew that Nico's life was fading. "Just hang on." 

A cold feeling washed over Percy's skin, chilling him done to the bone, as he stepped inside Hades' home. He shivered, clenching his teeth to stop himself from doing it again. Hades stepped out of the shadows, occupanied by his harpies. 

"You shouldn't have come here." They sneered, smirks etched into their sunken faces. Percy shuddered again. He forced himself to draw his gaze away from them and focus on Hades. The god's face was twisted with agony, his eyes wide as he stared at his son. Percy knew this couldn't be easy for him, but he also knew that the gods couldn't do anything to interfere with their children's fates.

"I've come to offer you a compromise." Percy said loudly, surprising himself with how strong his voice sounded. He carefully laid Nico on the floor, smiling softly at the boy's confused expression, before stepping towards Hades. The god's gaze drew away from his son and meet Percy's. His eyes flared with hate and Percy knew he was blaming him. "Just listen to me."

"Why should I listen to the hero who brings my son back dead?" Hades snapped bitterly. Percy flinched, not at his tone, but the way he already referred to Nico as dead. Life hadn't yet faded from his friend and he intended to make sure it didn't.

"He isn't dead yet."

"But there's nothing I can do. We can't interfere with our children's lives. Don't you understand that?! You came to taunt and mock with me!" Hades bellowed, his voice echoing around the room. The poison in his tone made Percy feel like his life force was being zapped from him. He shuddered, closing his eyes and trying to focus on what he'd came to do. The adrenaline that had been pulsing through his body was starting to fade and, in place, he felt exhausted. He wanted to go back into the Fields of Asphodel and sleep there for eternity. No. He had to save Nico.

Percy's hands balled into fists by his sides as he glared up at Hades. "I didn't come to mock you." He said strongly. "It may not have occured to you, but I actually care about your son. Unlike you." 

"How dare-" Hades started, but Percy interrupted by holding up his hand and talking over him.

"I wasn't finished yet. I came to make you a deal. The Underworld policy is a soul for a soul, is it not?" 

"Yes." Hades replied nastily. "It is." The harpies hovering by his side sneered, offering Percy twisted grins.

Percy swallowed, glancing at Nico's frail body and summoning his courage. Meeting Hades' glare once more, he boldly spoke. "I offer my soul, and my life, in trade for Nico's. So he will live and I will not." 

"So be it." Hades said bluntly, turning away and leaving the room. He didn't seem to care anymore if his son recovered. He was disinterested, like all the gods. The harpies laughed loudly as they followed thier gods example, fleeing from the room by his side. 

Percy crumpled to his knees, his vision blurring. Black dots formed in front of his eyes and the room around him spun. Blinding pain shot through his entire body and he collapsed, landing on his face. His energy was rapidly being absorbed from his body as it shuddered and violently shook. A scream echoed around the room, but it wasn't Percy's. The sound made him recoil and he let out a matching sound.

An icy cold grip consumed Percy, wrapping it's arms around his shoulders and face. He thought it was death, but he could still feel his heart thundering against his chest, getting slower with each pain-filled beat - he wasn't quite dead yet. The world around him was nothing more than blackness as his vision failed, but his ears hadn't quite given in yet. A foreign, yet familiar voice, touched his mind and his lips twisted into a small smile as he put a face to the sound. It was Nico.

"What have you done, Percy?" He wailed, clutching the older boy close to his chest. Tears drenched his face and dripped into Percy's hair. His whole body was shaking and he let out ugly sobs between each word. "How could you do that? You have so much to live for. So many people who care. What about your Mom? What about Annabeth? And Mrs O'Leary? And Tyson? And all the other people. How could you do this Percy? The universe needs you." His sobs grew louder and portrayed more pain. "I need you." 

"Nico." Percy whispered in reply. His voice seemed like a stranger's, even though he knew he'd spoken the words. He could no longer feel the agonising, aching pains that had numbed his senses, but a warmth where Nico was. Even though he was dying, he'd managed to save his friend's life and the fulfillment of his promise brought light to the dark that was closing in around him. Even though he was dying, he couldn't feel happier. "I'm making things right. I'm sorry, Nico, for everything. I just want you to know that I really did care for you, always, and I just couldn't let you die."

Nico buried his face into Percy's hair, wishing he could ignore how cold Percy's skin felt. Wishing he could ignore the screams inside his head as he felt Percy's life ebbing away. He wished he could forget it all. He wished he had died and that Percy hadn't been so stupid or loyal and offered his soul, and life, instead of his. And more than anything, he wished he could do something to save Percy, but he couldn't. Nico was helpless. Stranded. Alone. Watching the person he cared about the most die in his arms. It was too much. And he couldn't stop shaking or crying. He couldn't control the weight on his shoulders or the hands that were ripping, tearing and shredding his heart. It had been broken before, but now there would never be any repairing it. 

"I love you, Nico. Maybe not in the way you wanted, but I do love you." Percy whispered as the life faded from his eyes and his soul left his body. He went still and Nico knew he'd never move again. The young boy pushed the body away, stumbling to his feet and trying to forget. Trying to do something. But he couldn't. He stared at the ground, overwhelmed by the exhaustion and numbness consuming his body. He didn't feel the tears trailing down his face or hear the harpies' cruel laughter. He didn't feel his father's presence or hear his half-hearted apology. He could only see Percy's lifeless body, motionless and smiling, like he might wake up. But he wouldn't. Percy was too pale and too cold. Too... dead.

The weight of it all hit him again. Nico's knees buckled and he thundered to the floor, letting out screams and wails of defeat. He pounded the floor again and again, bruising and cutting his knuckles. Waterfalls of tears washed down his face until he collapsed, burying his head into the ground and clawing at his chest. Nico wanted nothing more than the ability to tear out the shattered remains of his heart. To end the suffering. To end the pain. But he couldn't. So he just laid there, his whole body trembling as he screamed and cried and dug his fingers into his chest, his knuckles bleeding from his attack against the floor. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. There was nothing anyone could do to numb the pain. Because Percy was dead and he wasn't coming back. Because Percy had done the heroic thing and sacrificed his life to save Nico. And Nico would never be able to get over it or forgive himself.


End file.
